


Crest

by disastergays



Series: Seabreeze [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, NOT PRE-RELATIONSHIP ANYMORE, also take your gerudo link you thirsty people, link and sidon hold hands, riju wants a dog, scandalous, thats all that matters here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergays/pseuds/disastergays
Summary: Sidon finally managed to secure a meeting with Cheiftess Riju at a halfway point between their lands. He is surprised to see Link along with her, but obviously very pleased.Taking the plunge, Sidon finally reveals the true meaning behind the crest he had given to Link.





	Crest

 

The desert was a beautiful place, just a bit hot for Link’s personal tastes.

Once again, he found himself in Gerudo Desert, helping the young chieftess on a matter she had written to him about. At first, Link wasn't sure if he should go, he didn't like the idea of leaving Zelda alone in the castle with those cursed machines, even if Zelda swore to him that they’re safe now.

Link was still hesitant.

It had been two weeks since Ganon had been defeated, the castle was going to take a lot of time and effort to rebuild. He didn't want to leave her alone to do all the work.

Most of their work as of recent had been going through the remaining documents not singed by the fires that swept through the castle. Looking for some things that may have survived the destruction. Most of it was useless, in fact the vast majority of it was, but occasionally they’d find something.

She assured him she could look through documents without a guard, and told him to help out the other races if they needed him. Now more than ever she said they needed to show their support.

He supposed the time away from the castle was a chance to think.

People had been trickling to Hyrule castle, some of them scavengers, but the lot of them just curious explorers. The Princess welcomed them eagerly and in return for payment, they’d help with the construction efforts. With luck, by the end of the month, Zelda hoped to have the castle in a habitable enough state to host a gathering of the territories, to discuss the future.

With that though, would come the need for a guard force.

Zelda asked Link if he wanted to be the captain of her guard. Link didn't really know how to respond, so he ended up just staring at her until she spoke again. She wanted it clear she was asking as a friend to a friend, not a princess to her knight. She understood if Link decided he was done with fighting, and hung up his sword for good. Yet she wanted to extend the offer to the best warrior she knew.

Even now, Link didn't have an answer for her.

He wouldn't lie, he did kind of want to live somewhere where he could just settle down. He was tired. Sure he may be a young man, but hundred year old scars and flashes of memories weighed on him.

He could sell off the house he bought in Hateno, it was lovely, but it wasn’t _home._

Zora’s domain was nice, Link considered. He knew - or had known - most of those there before Ganon, so if there would be any place to settle down in, that’d be a nice one.

_And Sidon would be there._

His attention snapped to Riju as she appeared from her quarters.

Her shoulders were squared, proud yet not vain. She looked as Chieftess of her people should, even if she only came up to Link’s shoulder.

She clasped her hands behind her back and looked up to Link, “There is a matter I must attend to before we leave.”

As far as Link was concerned, she could take all the time she needed. Link was fairly sure she had never been outside of Gerudo Desert before, it was wise of her to make sure everything was in proper order before she left her people. Even if it would only be for a short while.

He followed behind her, curious as to what she needed to have finished before they left.

It was then that Link noticed they were heading to the Sand Real ranch. Professional as ever, Riju dismissed the stable hand and approached the large grey one that she had rode during their approach to Vah Naboris.

When they were alone, Riju dropped to her knees in the sand and threw her arms around her wrinkly friend.

“You’ll be good while I’m gone right, Patricia? Don't give them any trouble. I’ll be back before you know it, so just be patient and I’ll make sure we spend a whole day sand surfing together. Promise.” Riju rubbed the massive creature’s cheeks, it rumbled in response.

The Sand Seal butted her head against Riju’s, in what Link presumed was an act of affection.

“I’ll bring you lots of fruit girl, but you have to be nice to the stablehand. No throwing sand at her.” Her companion grunted and butted her head against Riju again, letting out a breath of air in a low whistle. Riju beamed and pulled back then up to her feet. She gave Patricia an affectionate rub on the head then turned to Link.

“Alright. I’m ready now.” She dusted the sand off her knees and once more straightened herself up, putting on the mask of a leader. A feeling Link was all too familiar with.

He followed her stride to the entrance of Gerudo Town. Normally only two guards would be there to watch over the only way in, but now there were nine. Though five of them would be coming with Riju and Link to the stables across the sands.

The trek across the Desert was exhausting. The four guards plus Riju’s personal guard (Link couldn't remember her name) surrounded Riju, keeping her from the sight of any Voe. Link just walked along the side, he was too short to be a body shield anyway.

“Hero?”

He tilted his head and peered between the two women closest to him at the young Chieftess, she hesitated briefly, “Will the trip to the Rendezvous be dangerous?”

Link pursed his lips. Since Ganon had been defeated, the monsters that plagued this land were few and far between now. Likely knowing they no longer had a blood moon to bring them back from death.

He shook his head and offered a reassuring smile, the monsters wouldn't be stupid enough to attack a whole caravan. Especially now.

She nodded, and receded back to her thoughts.

The rest of the half-day long trek was spent mostly in silence. Link hated walking on sand, he had no idea how these Gerudo woman could do it so effortlessly.

It was better than riding a Sand Seal, though, that was for sure. Link had nothing against the vaguely gelatinous creatures, but he preferred to have a steady horse under him, not a shield and a glorified leash.

Needless to say Link was a bit excited than truly reasonable they finally reached solid ground.

There were two horses, one black and the other a mottled blue, stationed before the carriage that would house Riju during the rest of the trip. Link would be riding on her left side, while her personal guard was on the right.

Knowing this, Link approached Achak and Pops (who was sitting a respectful distance away from the caravan), both ready to set off. Achak was sporting some new gear, courtesy of Riju as thanks for him accompanying her to the rendezvous point.

Just as Link was about to mount Achak, Riju called to him, “Ah, Hero? If you please, can you ride with me? There are some matters I wish to discuss with you before we arrive.”

Link gave a cursory glance to Riju’s personal guard, who eyed him, then nodded. Well, he supposed there’d be no harm in it.

He released Achak’s reigns. Before he could join her though, Link walked along Achak’s flank and looped the pendant Sidon gave him up and off of his head. As much as Link wanted to keep wearing his gift, he figured it’d be best to go as incognito as possible. Though at this point, there was little reason to.

Link was fairly sure most, if not all, of the guards knew his true gender. Still, they were more comfortable with him in their clothes, that and Link didn't mind the outfit much. He hated the veil though.

He tucked the pendant into the saddlebag and moved to join Riju in the caravan. He didn't worry much about Achak, he knew the steed would follow.

Riju, pleased that Link agreed to sit with her, climbed into the wagon. She gestured to the seat across from her, which Link took without complaint.

“Your… pet? Seems to want to join us.” Riju pointed out, drawing Link’s attention to Pops, who sat firmly next to the wagon’s entrance, blatantly ignoring the spears pointed at him.

He probably just wanted to walk along closer to the caravan, Link reasoned. The old wolf kept a close eye on him when they traveled together.

“Can… Can I pet him?” Riju asked, as unperturbed by the spears as Pops was.

Link leaned forward a bit to eye Pops, then turned to Riju and shrugged. Pops decided when he wanted to be pet, so she’d have to ask him really. He wasn't like a dog that always wanted affection. Though Link has learned the beast will never turn down prime meat, no matter how grouchy he is.

Riju scooted to the end of her seat and held her hand out, palm facing up in a sign of peace. Pops sniffed her hand briefly, then pushed his forehead against it. The look of the Chieftess’ face was priceless.

She stepped out of the wagon so she could reach the wolf better and pet him with the fervor of someone who had never seen a dog in their life.

Which… Now that Link thought about it, could be entirely accurate actually. Pops hated walking on sand, and would often disappear to do his own thing when Link was in Gerudo Desert. Link wouldn't be surprised if that was the case with other canines.

“How did you tame him?”

“He isn't tame.” Link stated, “He just… showed up, when I awoke.”

Riju hummed in response, taking his answer as satisfactory enough. She brought her hands under the wolf’s chin and scratched there, elated when the beast closed his eyes and wagged his tail.

“I have heard stories of loyal beasts like this one saving their Masters from peril.” She spoke, glancing over her shoulder at Link.

He nodded in response, which added more fuel to the fire that was quickly growing in her eyes. Link was quickly regretting this, especially at the scolding look he received from her personal guard.

Riju stood, “I shall strive to learn more of these noble creatures.”

Dogs were very versatile animals, from what Link has seen in his travels, he supposed there could be a dog that’d exist within the desert happily. He could poke around and write Riju if he finds something. It’d give him something to do if nothing else.

The Chieftess climbed back into her seat, though not before a quick wave to the guards, “Do not mind the wolf. Allow him to walk where he pleases.”

With that, the door to the wagon closed, leaving her and Link in relative privacy.

Since the guards would be unable to see in, Link took the opportunity to pull the veil off his face and head. He hated things covering his nose and mouth, it was too familiar and too frightening. Lingerings of a memory he had since forgotten, Link reasoned.

The wagon jerked forward, then began to move.

After a few minutes in silence, Riju visibly slumped against her seat.

“Thank you for agreeing to ride with me.” She straightened, though still maintained a more relaxed posture, “I… Well, I have never met a Zora before. I figured since you have met some, you could tell me about them.”

It’d be a lie to say Link wasn't surprised. Though after the brief initial shock, he realized it made perfect sense. If she had never left the desert before, there’d be no way for her to have actually seen a Zora, they couldn't survive in her people’s climate.

Link rested his forearms on his knees, “They are very tall, their Prince - who you’ll be meeting - is about twice my height.”

Her eyes widened, though she allowed Link to continue, “They are a water people, so they look like sharks. Though they may look intimidating, they are very friendly and welcoming.”

Well, expect the elders. But he wouldn't tell Riju that.

This eased some tenseness that had grown in her shoulders, though not all of it. Link could sympathise.

“Thank you for agreeing to come, I understand it must have put you in a difficult situation. I’ve read that you are helping Princess Zelda rebuild the castle.”

Link shrugged and waved it off. He was glad Zelda had kicked him out of the castle, it relieved Link that he could help sate her fears. While a humorous thought, he would have felt terrible for Sidon and her both if Riju had no idea what Zora’s looked like. It’d be quite the shock, he imagined.

She pressed her fingers together, “Is there anything I must know of their culture? I’d hate to create an offence.”

While Link didn't doubt there’d probably be something that’d offend the Zora people, nothing really sprung to mind. Compared to the Rito or even Hylians, they were rather laid back as a whole. Still pretentious in their own right, though.

He doubted Riju would stumble into a war with the Zoras by accident anyway, even if she did offend them. Sidon was nothing if not accommodating. Link figured that Sidon was aware Riju never met a Zora before, he wouldn't hold anything against her.

So he just shook his head in response.

She nodded, finally most of the tension she had carried on her shoulders seeped out. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Riju spoke up, “You had a pendant around your neck earlier.”

Ah, he was actually a bit surprised she even noticed it. Though the thing wasn't exactly small when he thought about it. “It was a gift from Prince Sidon.”

Riju seemed a bit surprised by this, “Really?”

Link nodded, and she hummed her curiosity, “So does that mean you are a friend of the family? An honorary member of the tribe?”

To be honest, Link didn't really know. Well, given how Zelda had reacted to it, he had a nagging suspicion on the back of his mind. Though as anything involving potential romance, it was blatantly ignored.

He shrugged then. Link had been so busy at the castle, so he hadn't been able to see Sidon since Ganon’s defeat. That Zora still owed him an explanation, Link couldn't decide if he wanted his suspicion to be right or not. He could bother Sidon about it later, he was here as support for Riju, he wouldn't let himself get distracted.

She was still tense. Link leaned back against the wood seat and pointed out as much. “You are still tense. Sidon is a good man, no matter how intimidating he may appear.”

Riju chuckled and shook her head, “I trust you, Hero. Though I’m afraid another matter is troubling me.”

Link gestured for her to continue speaking with an encouraging wave of his hand.

“A warrior by the name of Ukofa has been spotted on the edge of the desert.” She frowned and tapped her painted nails against the oak. “She had once been part of our guard, but she had disappeared years ago after a dispute with my mother. We thought her dead all this time… I should have searched for her after my mother passed.”

A woman who was thought dead, wasn't? Link couldn't really find anything troublesome about that, perhaps she simply didn't enjoy city life.

Riju pressed a fist to her forehead, “I can't remember what they fought over, Ukofa and my mother, but to have her living on her own for so long… I feel responsible for the burden she must have carried. Especially since she must have lost her child.”

Link still didn't quite understand what Riju was upset about. The woman did what she wanted, as far as he was concerned, what weight did it bear on Riju? Still, he leaned forward and placed a hand on her arm, “She acted on her own. Whatever happened does not lie on your shoulders. You have enough on your plate to care for.”

Riju sighed, not entirely convinced, but at least comforted. “Thank you, Hero.”

Link grunted and waved the title off, “Link, please.”

“Very well. Thank you, Link.”

 

* * *

 

Sidon had been in and out of the water for an hour now.

He wasn't exactly nervous, per-say, but he looked to the upcoming meeting with a touch of apprehension. He had gotten a good idea on Riju’s character when they began exchanging letters, but meeting someone was entirely different than reading a politically worded letter.

The Gerudo people were rather reclusive, so finding information on them had been difficult. Thus he was going in with less knowledge than he would have otherwise preferred. He knew they were an all female race, though apparently males could be born to them? Sidon wasn't sure on the specifics. To make them more comfortable, he had purposely chosen three female companions to travel with him, two guards, and one elder. Thankfully Fulo was among the more relaxed elders.

“My Prince, you will carve a moat by your pacing alone. In the water or out, choose one for Hylia’s sake.” Though she was rather blunt.

He settled on a middle ground so his feet remained in the water, but he stood on the shore. The elder scoffed, but didn't yell at him, so Sidon took it as a win.

Of course Sidon had known they would arrive faster than Riju, most of their traveling had been done in water. They caught the currents of Hylia River and largely had a straight shot to their meeting point, Lake Kolomo.

The lake was technically closer to the desert than it was to Zora’s Domain, but since they had the option to swim most of the way, Sidon felt it was a fair compromise of a meeting point. Riju apparently thought so as well, given she had agreed to meet him there in the first place.

Sidon glanced north, he could see the spires of Hyrule Castle from here. Though the place was so large, there were few areas you _couldn't_ see the castle from.

It had been two weeks since Sidon had last seen Link.

He knew that Link was obviously busy helping Zelda rebuild the castle. Word had spread fast that the Princess was fixing the castle up to eventually hold a meeting of the regions to discuss what the future had for them. He wondered if there would be anything his people could assist with.

Perhaps when he finished talking with Riju he could go visit and see how things were coming along.

That and he _really_ needed to speak with Link.

Sidon decided he would rather be in the water at the moment. He stepped in and enjoyed the cool water washing over his scales and gills. It was soothing, and served to calm his growing nerves some.

Link deserved to know what the amulet meant.

Without the plague of Calamity Ganon looming over their heads, Sidon knew now was the ideal time to proclaim his feelings to Link. There was no longer any excuse for him to hide behind. That, unfortunately, didn't really quell his fears.

The Hylian was an incredible man. Him defeating Calamity Ganon just one point on a list of things incredible about a mile long. Everything about him was wonderful. Yet, whenever Sidon thought of how he would confess his feelings to Link, his stomach clenched and doubt poisoned his mind.

He knew that even if Link decided to return the amulet, he would never cut Sidon out of his life. Though, Sidon wasn't sure if he could do the same courtesy. He was selfish, this much he had known ever since he was just a child. He horribly narrow-minded as a little one, and quite frankly until he actually matured, was quite a brat.

Still was, if the elders’ word was anything to go by.

His feelings for Link were true, he was sure, but that didn't mean that he was without worries. Sidon wasn't entirely sure if Link would even be attracted to other males, much less a male of a completely different species. Not to mention being attracted to Sidon, specifically.

He worried that it could change their friendship mostly. Link would never be rude to him, but would he be a bit more distant? Not enough to be obvious, but just enough to be noticeable. In some ways he’d rather Link not know if it meant they could remain the same.

It was the coward’s way out though. And Sidon was no coward.

That was a lie, but he didn't let his mind dawdle on it much longer.

Not to mention if Link returned his feelings, Sidon had this distinct feeling that Pops wouldn't be coughing up his approval anytime soon. He had no idea what the wolf had it in for him with, but every time Sidon tried offering his something, he’d just snub him off.

Though he supposed he had only tried twice so far. Perhaps he would be the long gain for approval.

That brought in another candidate though, Princess Zelda. From how they interacted after Calamity Ganon was defeated, Sidon figured it was safe to say the two had grown to be close. Perhaps he would be better asking her for her favor. It’d be more traditional.

A part of Sidon still wanted to gain Pops’ favor though. It could be a long-term project.

With that in his mind, Sidon decided he would arrange an audience with Princess Zelda. After she has the gathering of the territories, she is likely incredibly busy, and Sidon had no desire to take time away from things needing to get done.

Perhaps a letter?

No. Too informal. It needed to be done in person.

Sidon could wait. In the meantime, he could figure out how to tell Link of his feelings.

Perhaps he should wait out of the water, he’d be able to see their caravan better.

Sidon waded out of the lake, flicking the cool droplets from his claws as he approached the table. He ignored the exasperated groan from the elder.

All the documents were in their proper place. Thankfully the weather was calm and gentle, so he didn't need to worry about his work getting blown away. Though there was still some rocks holding the key papers down, just in case.

Hyrule really needed to find a less fragile way of communicating, paper was so easy to ruin.

Stone was tedious to work with though, he couldn't imagine Hylians trying to scrawl out disquisition on one, much less Ritos. The Gorons wouldn't have any trouble, though he wasn't sure about the Gerudo.

Perhaps paper was the best for now. Surely there’d have to be something stronger.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard wheels of a wagon and horses not too far away.

His companions heard it too apparently, as they exited the water and took a moment to shake some moisture off their scales.

From the road that led up to the lake came more women than he had expected. A lot more.

He counted nine at a glance. Sidon assured himself it was simply because Chieftess Riju had likely never left the desert before. Of course she’d be nervous.

There were three horses, Sidon inclined his head a bit. Only two pulled the wagon, the third was just walking along them.

It looked an awful lot like Achak, if Sidon were to be honest.

The wagon parked a fair distance away, and the one of the women opened the door to the carriage, where a child (?) and a Hylian (??) stepped out.

Was this Chieftess Riju? He had known was young, but he wasn't expecting someone so.. Well, small. She was the size of a baby Zora. The little thing’d be washed away in a light current.

… And she wore quite a lot of adornments. Now that Sidon got a look at them all, everyone did.

Of course it was a different culture, so he was sure the jewelry had different meanings for them than it did for the Zora people, but still. It was a bit jarring to take in.

Fulo chuckled softly beside him, he trusted she would remain professional. He shot her a look, which she evenly returned.

The young Chieftess paused, looking a bit unsure and turned to speak to the Hylian that had ridden in the carriage with her. They seemed to exchange brief and hushed words. Whatever the Hylian said, seemed to calm Chieftess Riju as she squared her shoulders and approached them.

Sidon narrowed his eyes briefly at the Hylian, they wore a veil and was partially obscured by a Gerudo guard that stood near the horses, but they smelled a lot like Link.

His attention shifted to the Chieftess as she approached, six guards with her, the remaining three remained by the carriage.

She stopped in front of him, he swiftly bowed in greeting, “It is an honor to meet you in person, Chieftess Riju.”

“The pleasure is mine. I look forward to seeing what you have, I am always looking for ways to benefit my people.”

“As am I. I trust you will find the agreements to your liking.”

She hummed and approached the table, moving the rocks to the side and looking at what he had. Sidon moved across the table and awaited to hear her opinions. He found his eyes flicking up briefly at the Hylian again, who was leaning against the white horse now.

They were too far away for Sidon to get a good look at, but there were strange marks on their skin, he couldn't tell if it was scar tissue or birthmarks.

Sidon looked back down to Chieftess Riju.

Should he kneel to be on her height? Would that be insulting?

Probably.

Sidon decided to remain at his current height, lest he be seen as degrading towards her stature. She had to be a child, given the women surrounding her were about as tall as the average Zora. One of them was nearly as tall as he was.

Yet she ran her people well, if what little he knows of her was true. She may be young, but she was a capable leader.

She looked up from the paper, then back over her shoulder. She gestured for someone to come over. The three guards didn't budge, and it took both Sidon, and the Hylian apparently, a moment to realize who she had been gesturing to.

The Hylian shifted slightly, but approached nonetheless.

When they did, Sidon felt delight dance along his skin. The odd markings he had noticed before were scars. Dark marks that spread out from under a decorated green top and down the defined stomach, branching out like a tree taking roots.

He knew immediately where someone would get markings like that, and, after seeing him without his tunic just over a month ago, Sidon recognized Link almost immediately.

Of course, Sidon had many questions. Most of them revolving on how he’s been, though a few were more prominent to current times, given he had been traveling with an all-female race.

His eyes may have lingered on Link more than appropriate, but it did bring to his attention that Link no longer had his crest around his neck.

Link had worn it every time he saw him, even fighting Calamity Ganon the crest was displayed proudly around his neck. Why would he suddenly take it off now?

He could ask Link later, Sidon supposed, so instead he beamed at the Hylian and would have greeted him proper if not for the look he got.

Sidon wasn't sure he’d seen Link narrow his eyes at him like that before. Had he done something to upset Link?

Did Link find out what the amulet meant, and was angry at him for not telling him sooner? Did that mean the feelings were not returned?

Sidon’s head spun. Now was not the time, he was making a deal for his people, he needed to put aside his grievances and focus at the task at hand.

Riju handed Link the papers, to Sidon’s confusion. He looked over them quietly, then nodded and smiled behind the sheer veil in front of his face. Link’s nose scrunched up a bit, which narrowed his eyes like before.

Ah. The look wasn't directed at him then. Perhaps that meant Link was truly not upset. Why wouldn't he wear the crest anymore then?

The Gerudo were an all-female race, then was Link masquerading as a female to travel with them? That… seemed a bit contrived, but did make sense if he thought about it.

Riju set the papers down, “I agree to the arrangements. I must retrieve a quill from my carriage, one moment.”

Sidon nodded, “Absolutely. I am glad they meet your standards.”

When Riju walked back to the carriage, one of the guards - the one almost as tall as he was- followed her. Leaving Link and the remaining guards to stay at the table.

Blue and gold looked incredible on Link, if he were to be honest. Though, silver would look better. That could just be bias talking though, Sidon wasn't sure.

Whenever he shifted his posture, there’d be a slight jingle from the gold colliding with other gold. Mostly from his necklaces and the sash around his waist. It was a soft sound, but very pleasing to the ear. He liked the sound of silver better though, more melodious.

Link tilted his head a bit, regarding Sidon with a raised brow. It took a moment, but the Prince then realized he had been quietly staring at Link since Riju had left for her carriage.

Sidon immediately averted his eyes, looking down at the papers. He could hear a soft chuckle from Link, which launched his heart to the heavens. It was slightly muffled from the veil, but it had that same tone he loved to hear when Link laughed.

He wondered if he could get some silver jewelry to fit Link one day. Certainly not anytime soon of course.

Link’s nose scrunched up again, and Sidon began to wonder if he was uncomfortable.

Riju returned with a large golden quill, the tip of it’s feather shimmered blue when turned at the right angle. It was absolutely lovely.

“This is a ceremonial pen my people use to sign important documents.” Riju explained, as she held the feather up for Sidon to see better.

“Its beautiful.”

The Chieftess beamed, “Of course it is. Legends say it came from a great bird that once watched over our people. Though it disappeared thousands of years ago.”

He wondered if one of the previous heros had ever encountered it. A shame it no longer soared the skies, what could have happened to it? Nothing good, he figured.

Riju read over the agreements once more, then dipped and signed both copies with the ceremonial pen, sealing their race’s partnership.

“I will send three travelers when I return home tomorrow.” She stated, handing the pen to one of her guards.

“Excellent! I’ll make sure the merchant and Guards are there to greet them!” He paused, then inquired, “Will you be unable to return tonight?”

Guards or not, he wouldn't want anyone out in the open when night fell.

“My companion arraigned for room and board for us at a nearby stable.” She explained, gesturing to Link. “She dislikes traveling at night when she doesn't need to.”

So he had been correct, Link was undercover. Riju had to know his true identity however, right? Perhaps it was just for her guards the charade was kept?

Riju rolled up her copy of the agreements, Sidon had signed them both before she had even arrived, and handed them to another guard.

“Thank you for arraigning this, I am glad to have been able to establish more trade for my people.”

“As am I. Let us hope the partnership brings both of our people good fortune.”

Riju nodded, then bowed, an action Sidon quickly mimicked. “I am afraid I must leave now, my guards need rest before we leave tomorrow.”

“Of course.”

Sidon straightened to watch Chieftess Riju and her guards walk back to the carriage.

Link paused briefly, and gave a casual wave to Sidon, “I do not think they know where Outskirt Stable is.”

With a chuckle, Sidon gathered his copy of the documents, “I will see you later then. Ah, will you be staying with them tonight?”

“Probably.”

After returning to his domain and handling the agreements, he may go see him. Perhaps it’d be the chance to finally speak to Link. It could be his last for some time.

Link was already walking back by the time Sidon looked up again. A large dark mark in the middle of his back immediately caught his attention. A scar?

Sidon briefly remembered seeing it when he treated Link’s burns from the lightning creature controlling Vah Naboris, but he figured it was just bruising. It was definitely a scar, an old one too.

He could inquire about it later, Sidon decided. He had to finish preserving the trade and making sure the guards and merchant would be there tomorrow to meet the Gerudo women.

Still, he longed to follow Link and ignore his responsibilities. If only for a little while.

“Gold is _definitely_ his color.”

Sidon chuffed, deciding not to dignify the elder with a response. Though he couldn't say he disagreed with her.

He carefully slid the rolled up papers into a silver tube and sealed it tightly so they would not get ruined.

“Let us return immediately. Fulo, I will need you to accompany me to the council when we return.”

“Of course, my Prince.”

 

* * *

 

Sidon was being an idiot.

Ignoring his previous worries, here he was, traveling at night. Alone.

He wasn't stupid enough to travel without his trident, but still. He had yet to run into any monsters, however, so Sidon counted the trip to the stable as a win, frankly.

He glanced warily up to the moon, the council had taken longer than Sidon would have liked. Setting up a proper trade station took a bit more than Sidon had expected, there were materials to build required, not to mention deciding who would run and guard the place from potential thieves.

Sidon stepped out of the water, adjusting his adornments carefully. Before he approached the stable, he wanted to make sure he looked as presentable as possible.

It had been tempting to dorn some formal attire, but he felt that would be been overdoing it. Link was not someone who cared much for outward appearances, he figured, so trying to display himself would likely not get him much credit.

Still. He wouldn't want to look like a slob.

As he approached the stable, he expected to go inside it, yet a white flank to his left caught his eye.

Achak was grazing quietly near a fire. The flames illuminated Link’s gold hair and the dark fur of his wolf companion.

Confusion overriding his nerves, Sidon quickly approached the little camp he had carved for himself, “Link?”

The Hylian jerked and reached for his sword, though slumped upon actually seeing Sidon.

“Sorry to startle you.”

Link stared at him, blinked a few times, then waved it off, relaxing against Pops once more. He was still wearing the clothing the Gerudos had given him - or at least Sidon presumed they had given it to him - though the veil was off and nowhere to be seen.

He was wearing the crest again.

Sidon needed to tell him.

“Sit, you look troubled.” Link hummed and patted the ground next to him, after a moment of hesitation, Sidon sat himself beside him.

“Link, my dear friend, I - The time has come for me to tell you the meaning of that pendant around your neck.”

Sidon spared a glance down to him, who was watching on with an unreadable expression. It was hard to tell what the Hylian was thinking, but he didn't appear upset, so Sidon drew in a breath and steadied his racing heart.

“I am afraid I may have lied when I bestowed the pendant to you. It does have a meaning, a fairly important one, to both me and my people.”

Link remained quiet. Sidon licked his dry lips and turned his gaze to the dancing flames, “The pendant is a crest. My crest - or well the Royal Family’s crest - and, ah, it holds a significance that I should have told you before I presented it to you.”

Sidon tried to continue, but no words came out. He had written what he wanted to say to Link, but mumbling them to himself was far different than actually speaking them to him.

“It's for courtship, isn't it?”

Sidon froze. He glanced down at Link, hoping for an expression that wouldn't break Sidon’s heart.

Link didn't appear upset, or hurt, or well, anything. Instead he was looking down at the amulet, now gently held in his calloused hands. His brows furrowed, and Sidon stiffened when blue eyes met his own.

Sidon took a steadying breath and nodded, “Yes. I - Who told you?”

Link chuckled and let the pendant rest around his neck, “You. Just now.”

“... I do not follow.”

“I knew it was more important than you let on from the start. I walked past Muzu and he looked scandalized.” Link grabbed a stick beside him and poked at the flames, “Zelda had been excited when she noticed it, she was glad I had found someone. That tipped me off.”

Of course. Princess Zelda was, well, a Princess. She would know the ins and outs of other races, being in the middle of Hyrule she likely had interacted with all of them on a regular enough basis to know the culture well. Not to mention any research she may have done on the side.

“I had a speech planned out, if you care to hear it anyway.”

“You _planned_ a speech?”

Sidon scoffed, “Even Princes such as I can get nervous…” He rested his arms on his knees and deflated a touch, “I… I can take the crest back if you like.”

An aggressive snort resounded beside Sidon, catching him off-guard. He looked down to see Link holding his crest to his chest almost possessively, “Why?”

“Ah, well, if you do not return my affections, traditionally you would need to return the crest.”

Link stared at him, and Sidon began to grow nervous under his narrowed gaze. After a moment, he replied, “Am I not permitted to respond?”

Sidon blinked and turned to fully face Link, “No, of course not. Please, speak your mind my friend.”

Link’s eyes remained on Sidon, unwavering and frankly incredibly unsettling. If only for a moment, Sidon would loved to be gifted with an ability to read minds, as Link certainly was refraining from speaking his.

Achak moved to a new grazing spot closer to the stable.

“You are good.” Link finally spoke, the words tumbled out of his mouth like rocks off the face of a mountain. Blunt and forced.

Sidon decided to remain silent this time, finally seeing traces of an expression on Link’s face. His brows were furrowed and mouth was pulled taut, lips pressed tightly together.

“I - Well, _you_ \- ah fuck.” Link threw his hands up in an act of exasperation, “You are the most considerate man - hell, _living being_ \- I’ve ever met, and I’ve met a lot, you are incredible in every way. I mean, look at your… everything. You could have anyone anywhere and that you chose me is fucking stupid, and _you're_ stupid, but if you think I’m just going to hand your crest back now you’ve got another thing coming.”

That… That was the most Sidon had ever seen Link speak at once.

Sidon stared at him, did that mean he actually returned his feelings? Link had spoken so fast he really only absorbed being called stupid and that Link didn’t want to give him the amulet.

Link glanced away after a moment, a redness sprouting from his cheeks to his ears. Despite himself, Sidon could feel a grin snaking past his lips. “Link?”

“I like you. More than I should.” Link mumbled, still not meeting Sidon’s eyes.

Like that the tension that had seeded itself into his body blossomed into sheer joy. He laughed, “Eloquent.”

“Not all of us prepare speeches.” Link grunted.

“I thought it was lovely.”

His only response was a low grumble. Sidon rested his hands on his lap, “So then you give me permission to court you?”

Link glanced at him, less red but still noticeably pink, and tilted his head with a raised brow.

“You wouldn't know of our courtship traditions, right.” Sidon hummed, “Allow me to explain. When a Zora finds someone they desire to take as a mate, they must court their desired first. In order to do that, they must present them with a gift. Armor or jewelry, like my crest, are the most common. When their desired accepts the gift, the Zora then would have to gain the favor of someone in their desired’s family. Though friends are often choices as well.”

“ _That's_ why you were trying to get Pops to like you?”

Sidon rubbed his neck, “Yes, I may have skipped the first step.” He frowned, “I do not think Pops will be giving me his approval anytime soon though. So I have considered asking Princess Zelda, given she seems to be close to you.”

Link turned back to the fire and nodded.

“I have done enough behind your back. Do I have your permission to pursue you in courtship?”

Silence filled the air. While it was difficult, Sidon forced himself to remain quiet and calm. Whatever Link’s decision was, Sidon would be ok with.

Link poked at the fire, chewing on his bottom lip. Sidon admired the way the fire glinted off the gold he wore, even in the dark he shone like a beacon. Link set the stick down and steepled his fingers under his chin, brows furrowing into a troubled expression.

After what frankly felt like ages, he closed his eyes and drew in a breath. He glanced up to Sidon, “Yes. You have my permission.”

Sidon did not know how to react. He was ecstatic, warmth and joy filled his heart and he just wanted to bring Link to him in a hug. He refrained, as much as he wanted to hold Link close, he didn't think the Hylian would enjoy it much.

Small actions, little flinches when others hugged him, threw an arm around his shoulders, Sidon was not blind. Such physical actions made Link uncomfortable, _why_ , Sidon did not know. He disliked them, and that was enough for him.

So instead, he settled on holding out his hand to Link. He stared at it, then eventually, placed his hand on the white palm. Sidon beamed and wrapped his fingers around Link’s, “This alright?”

Link narrowed his eyes at him, not maliciously, but it was clear he didn't know what Sidon was getting at. So Sidon gently squeezed Link’s hand, “This doesn't make you uncomfortable?”

Surprise bloomed in Link’s face. After a beat, Link actually smiled ever so slightly, and shook his head, looking back at the fire, “No. This is fine.”

Pops settled himself on the other side of Link, not actually wedging himself between them, but still placed his head on Link’s knee. The wolf lifted his lip at Sidon for a moment, then closed his eyes and slumped against Link proper.

It was a small victory Sidon was happy to claim.

“Why do you need the Princess’s favor?”

Sidon tilted his head down to meet Link’s inquisitive gaze, “It's tradition. I’m not sure if you noticed, but my people are very proud..”

“I had _no_ idea.”

He ignored Link’s sarcastic grousing and continued, “Thousands of years ago, something happened and our race’s numbers dwindled. What exactly happened is unknown, but from that our courtship tradition was founded. You see, back then we needed only the strongest to breed, so we could ensure the survival of our people. So before a couple could become mates, they had to prove they were of strong blood, by earning the favor of their family, and proving themselves as capable mates.”

Sidon glanced up to the stars, “Evidently, it worked. While the tradition no longer serves its intended purpose, it is still something we perform to prove ourselves as worthy of our desired’s affections.”

Link grunted, “Seems like an awful lot of work just to fuck somebody.”

Sidon coughed his surprise, “It's not about earning your right to… _fuck them_ \- if they even want to mate at all. Its proving that you’ll be able to take care of them, and support them through the good times and the bad.”

“Ugh. How dreadfully cheesy.”

“Yes, well, it's what we do. I will happily be ‘dreadfully cheesy’ to earn my place at your side.” Sidon hummed.

“I take it back, go court a goat if you love cheese so much.” Link grunted and swatted at Sidon’s hand, getting him to release the one he held within.

The movements were slightly exaggerated, and despite his words, Sidon could see the small smile hidden on his face. He laughed and leaned closer to Link, basking in the small Hylain’s warmth and scent. Gentle, like a forest or hidden spring, yet even through the soft smell, Sidon could still smell the danger that rippled beneath the surface. It was enticing, yet in it’s own strange way, comforting.

He captured Link’s hand within his own again, interlocking what he could of their fingers. It was a miserable attempt, Sidon’s fingers were too far apart for Link to fit only one digit between, not to mention the webbing that spanned them. Still, Link didn't pull away and that was a victory for Sidon.

The moon was high in the sky, reaching it’s peak. Sidon should not stay much longer. He squeezed Link’s hand again, earning a disinterested grunt from him.

“Link, will you be able to make it to Zora’s domain in the near future?”

“No, probably not. Princess Zelda has me rather busy…” Link trailed off and furrowed his brows.

There was more to that, but Sidon let it be for now. He’d just have to visit Link then, it seemed. Not that he’d mind of course. It’d be an excellent time to begin earning Princess Zelda’s favor.

Now, however, Sidon planned on staying as long as he could with Link. He would need to return to his people soon, until then - Sidon ran his thumb over Link’s knuckles - he would remain here.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO
> 
> It happened guys, it finally happened! I know its no smooch, but hey, we'll get there. Eventually. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This series takes place during the 'incomplete' ending, so Link did not recover all of the memories before fighting Ganon. It doesn't have anything to do with this particular fic, but it will be important for later, so figured I'd give you the heads up now.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to hit up my tumblr too if ya want: [Shlabam](https://breathofthegay.tumblr.com)


End file.
